


if i'm gonna fall it'll be from high places

by lilsoftgay



Series: writers month 2020 <3 [5]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Guardian Angels, i hope you like it but its obv ok if you don't, i mean i have literally no idea where this idea came from, it's weird - Freeform, tw : drinking / excess drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsoftgay/pseuds/lilsoftgay
Summary: Maybe Jade had just gotten bored of whatever it is that angels do when they’re not busy keeping humans safe. Cat had never asked.---writer's month 2020 - day 5 : soulmates
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Tori Vega, Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West, Cat Valentine/Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: writers month 2020 <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	if i'm gonna fall it'll be from high places

**Author's Note:**

> this is. weird. i have no idea where i got the idea from but i had an idea and kind of ran with it. 
> 
> hope you enjoy
> 
> tw : mentions of drinking / excessive drinking
> 
> title is from wasted youth by fletcher

“Why are  _ you _ in such a mood today little miss perky?” 

“Because you’re making this so difficult for me!” 

Swatting at her shoulders, Tori woke up just barely enough to grumble a shushing noise. “I’m trying to sleep.” 

Cat glared at Jade, mouthing a warning before turning back to Tori. “Good morning! Guess what day it is?!” 

Tori’s eyes flew open, her hands scrambling for her phone to check her calendar. 

“Iiiiiiiit’s TUESDAY! We love Tuesdays YAY! The music major sophomores are all getting breakfast together, get up. Let’s go, let’s go, I love breakfast!” 

Swatting at her shoulders again, Tori grimaced. “Shhh. So perky.”

“Ha.” Jade smirked, a smug grin on her face at her small victory, laughing harder when Cat stuck her tongue out in response. 

Cat rolled her eyes and sat back down on Tori’s shoulder. As fair as humans go, Tori wasn’t a bad one. In fact, Tori was probably the easiest charge that Cat had ever had to guard over.  _ Jade _ was the one making her job more difficult than it had to be, but that was barely a surprise anymore. The dark angel had followed her from human to human over the last centuries constantly cheering their human on into ridiculous feats that Cat had to save them all from. 

What was a surprise was that Jade had followed her when Cat was assigned as Tori Vega’s guardian angel. There were a few times that Jade had left her alone to guard over someone, but those were rare and far between, and usually only happened if a girl was particularly pretty. 

Maybe Jade had just gotten bored of whatever it is that angels do when they’re not busy keeping humans safe. Cat had never asked. 

Cat bounced up and down on Tori’s left shoulder, barely giving the human a sensation of a nudge. 

“Alright, alright, I’m awake now.” 

“Goody!!!” 

“Yeah. Goody.” 

Both Cat and Tori rolled their eyes at Jade’s sarcastic tone. 

“Why did I have to get stuck with a grumpy guardian angel as well as my nice one?” 

Jade laughed dryly then launched into a speech, for probably the millionth time, about how she  _ wasn’t _ a guardian angel, and how that Title came with Responsibilities, and she bore no responsibility and-

“You know I can’t understand when you revert to your own language.” 

Jade paused mid-screeching rant. 

“Stupid puny-brained humans.” 

Cat glared, patting Tori’s shoulder reassuringly. “Okay, anyway, sophomore breakfast! Let’s go, I’m hungry!”

Easily distracted, Tori laughed at her guardian angel’s persistent hunger. No matter how much Tori ate, Cat would still request more food. 

\---

“Hi Tori.” Beck pushed a hand through his hair, before raising it to wave at her. 

Tori waved, smiling brightly. 

“Hi Cat, hi Jade.” Beck offered as an afterthought, noticing the two a few seconds later. 

Jade covered her ears before Cat squealed her signature “HIII”, opting instead to greet Beck with a middle finger salute once Cat was silent again. 

“Heading to breakfast?” Beck smiled easily, ignoring the pair fighting at Tori’s shoulders, sparkles of glitter and smoke flying between them. 

“Yeah, Cat’s been whining all morning about needing food.” 

\---

  
  


“Stop being bossy!” Cat huffed, sitting down cross legged and nestling herself into the dip above Tori’s collarbone as she always did when they got drunk. 

Jade rolled her eyes, and raised her fist again. “Do it, do it, do it!” 

“Jade stooop.” Cat whined softly, resting her head on her arm, “She’s had 5 shots already, I don’t want to go to hospital.” 

“Okay guys, hurry up and work it out.” Tori plastered a grin over her face, although it looked more like a grimace to anyone else. “People are starting to look at us weird.” 

“Starting to?” Jade scoffed, laughing so hard she almost fell off, save for Tori nudging her back into her spot with a clumsy poke of her finger. “DON’T TOUCH ME.” 

“Am I taking this shot or not?” 

“Yes!”   
  
“No, pleaaase Tori, listen to me.”

“Do it you coward!” 

Tori downed the shot, slamming the glass back on the counter and turned, scanning the crowd in search of Beck. 

Cat swayed dreamily as Tori walked them around the party on unsteady legs, Jade laughing at her lightweight nature but throwing her a water ball to hydrate herself. 

She shrieked as it bounced off her arm, scorching her skin lightly. “You and your stupid demon water, how do you even drink this stuff it’s boiling?” 

Jade shrugged, throwing a water ball up and catching it expertly with her mouth, biting softly until it popped open to drink from. Drunkenness had no effect whatsoever on her hand-mouth coordination, apparently. 

(It had been over 1,000 years of watching Jade do things that only Jade could do, why was Cat still finding herself floored in awe every single time?)

\---

"Tori put it down." 

"Don't tell her what to do." 

"But that’s my job! I’m her guardian angel. I need to take care of her!” 

Tori ignored the two again, holding two double shot glasses out, hand only slightly swaying, to the guy pouring the tequila for her. She couldn’t remember his name (Sinjin, Cat helpfully whispered so only Tori could hear), but she knew she’d seen him somewhere before (the dork corner of the theater building, Jade stage-whispered, but still only Tori could hear). 

“Tori.” Cat patted her, waiting for Tori to hold the filled glass still. “Please no more shots. Pleasey.” 

Walking outside to find some fresh air, Tori nodded. A little of the liquor spilled out, but not enough to make Cat feel safe. 

Jade cheered her on, egging her to take both the double shots alright already instead of finding Beck. 

Cat held herself up with one hand against Tori’s neck and leaned forwards dangerously to whine at Jade in their own language. "No, the human cannot do a 12th shot of tequila, do you want us to die?" 

"My dear, we're immortal." 

"Yes but I've become quite smitten with  _ this _ human and - oh my god she's doing the shot." 

Jade cheered again, flying over to Tori’s left shoulder for the first time in months, holding Cat up as the young guardian angel swayed considerably.

“What are you doi-we can’t be toget-” Cat covered her hand with her mouth, turning a translucent shade of green as Tori leaned forwards over an unsuspecting bush, Beck holding her hair back loosely while he rubbed her back, a mirror image of Cat and Jade. 

“Lightweight.” 

\---

“GOOD MORNING! So. How’s the hangover, lightweights?” 

Tori and Cat groaned, covering their eyes with their hands. Cat waved her arm weakly, glitter trailing behind her in the air as the room darkened and Jade’s voice was dampened to a slightly more acceptable volume. 

Tori patted her shoulder gratefully, doing her best to not crush Cat as she did so. “Why are you not in pain too?” 

Jade shrugged, “We’ve been over this. I’m not your guardian angel, I’m not affected by anything you do.” 

“Then why on earth are you here? Is it my lifetime’s duration of your lifetime’s mission for you to make me miserable?”

Jade plopped down on Tori’s collarbone, staring across her neck at the shimmery, sleeping, beautiful Cat, and sighed sadly. 

As soon as the sad look in Jade’s eyes appeared, it was gone. Back came the mocking, somehow southern, tone Jade always used to make Tori feel bad when she was in a mood, or deflecting. “Why do I have to be the only human on earth who has two angels wah wah wah.”

Tori closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips as she drifted off into not quite sleep, but something restful all the same. 

_ Soulmates _ . She didn’t have to be an immortal angel to recognize it. Jade and Cat were made for each other, and she would make them see that if it was the last thing she did. 

(Cat nudged her, even in her hungover sleep making sure that Tori wasn’t making any bets with death.)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah no idk what this was either, but i hope you got a laugh out of it / enjoyed it anyway !


End file.
